Chibi Italy's Fault
by thisaccountisold
Summary: There was always a strong wall between Chibitalia and other anime until one day a hyper Chibi Italy broke the barrier. Now the Chibitalia are running rapid in several other animes. Oh yeah and Englands attempt to get the Chibitalia back to where they be
1. CHIBI ATTACK

**Authors Note: What can I say besides its not gonna be a very good chapter(Well I think) Oh and some characters may be OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kekaishi, Ouran High School Host Club, and or Hetalia**

Summary:

There was always a strong wall between Chibitalia and other anime until one day a hyper Chibi Italy broke the barrier. Now the Chibitalia are running rapid in several other animes. Oh yeah and Englands attempt to get the Chibitalia back to where they belong landed the fan girls in the anime

Prologue:

Chibi Italy was running around hyper. He came across a wall that read 'This Wall Seperates Chibitalia From Other Anime WARNING: Do Not Let Hyper Chibitalia Destroy This Wall!'. Chibi Italy then destroyed the wall by annoying it until it disintegrated. "We are free my chibi brethren," cried Chibi France with his adorable accent. All of the chibi ran out into random

Back In The Regular Hetalia:

"There has been a disturbance," screamed England. "OMG I feel it to,don't tell me," said America. "The Chibitalia wall has been broken," said Russia.

In The Bleach World:

"OMFG, they're so adorable," cried Rangiku Matsumoto scooping up Chibi Greece, Chibi Japan, Chibi England, Chibi Turkey, and Chibi Russia up. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AND PUT ME DOWN WOMAN," screamed Chibi England as he tried to get out of her clutch. She then said, "Somebody has a potty mouth." She set all the Chibitalia down except for Chibi England. The Chibitalia on the ground ran away frantically. Which was their stupidest idea ever since they ran into the clutches of Mayuri. Mayuri quickly grabbed Chibi Turkey which caused Chibi Greece to fall over laughing and caused him to be caught too.

Chibi Japan was being creeped out by Chibi Russia so he ran off in another direction. But that led him into a staring contest with Toshiro Hitsugaya whom Rangiku Matsumoto had managed to to gett severly hyper. He then picked up Chibi Japan and screamed, "I found a midget!"

Mean While In Regualar Hetalia:

"I'll be the hero and save all the chibi us-es," said America happily. Which led every country to see if they could break the wall seprating them from the other anime. England tried a spell to get the Chibitalia back into where they belong, but he instead let the fangirls into the anime worlds.

In The Ouran High School Host Club World:

"Chaos!" screamed Tamaki trying to out run Chibi Italy and fangirls. Chibi Romana had had an accident and was screaming at Haruhi. Chibi France had found a bunch of sugar and was screaming, "I found sugar!" All of the sugar was aten by the Chibitalia with in minutes so they were all hyper and out of character.

In Kekaishi:

Yoshimori had made a bunch of sweets and had gotten the Chibitalia(Chibi America, Chibi Germany, Chibi Hungary, Chibi Austria, Chibi Canada, and Chibi Finland) to behave. They were all munching on the sweets happily when Yoshimori Grandpaw walked in. "Mini Ayakashi, what did you do Yoshi?" he said. "They aren't Ayakashi they're Chibitalia," Yoshimori said. Yoshimori looked out the window while the chibitalia were munching happily and screamed(like a girl) when he saw Gen gagged and tied up being carried away by fangirls. Chibi America(at the wrong time) asked, "Do you have any hamburgers?" Sadly enough there wasn't any hamburgers. All of the sudden a army of fangirls broke through the window tieing up Yoshimori, gagging him, and carrying him away. "There's no hamburgers," Chibi America whined. Then the chibitalia began to run rapid.


	2. Switzerlands Purposion

**Authors Note: What can I say besides I can't do Enlgands accent very well Oh and some characters may be OOC and Thanks All Of My Reviewers  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kekaishi, Ouran High School Host Club, and or Hetalia**

Summary:

There was always a strong wall between Chibitalia and other anime until one day a hyper Chibi Italy broke the barrier. Now the Chibitalia are running rapid in several other animes. Oh yeah and Englands attempt to get the Chibitalia back to where they belong landed the fan girls in the anime

Chapter 1

"Well that how it began," said Italy to apparently Germany whom already knew the story. "Now the anime are at war and the fangirls are slowly decreasing our number," continued Italy. Germany dodged a flying fangirl and said, "I think that one was ment to hit you Japan." It was very obvious it was since she had a picture of Japan on her shirt.

Japan threw a gernade into the oncoming group of fangirls, but it seemed to do nothing to decrease their numbers. As if he had seen the British Army Italy began to highttail it out of there. "Retreat," called Germany to Japan as the fangirls almost engulfed him. Japan ran as fast as he could and the Axil followed him.

Soon Italy took the lead of the group. Surprisingly even when Italy saw England behind them he didn't turn around. England called to the Axis members, "America declared a meeting for all countries you guys need to follow me.

"Okay" came the reply of Germany. England turned to the left, the Axis followed him. The fangirls were still hot on their trail. England jumped into a hole. The confused Axis members did so too. At the bottom they landed in a dog pile with England on the bottom. Italy jumped off the top of the pile and went and sat in the chair labeled Italy.

Next Japan crawled out from the pile and sat in the chair labeled Japan. Then next was Germany who sat in his chair. Finally was England whom now had a broken arm.

"I'll help you ," said America taking out a sling that read 'I fell on my face and broke my arm'. He forced England to wear it and he returned to his seat happily. Russia and China began to barracade the door. Fangirls tried but all you would hear would be the the thuds of their heads.

"Hah take that!" laughed America.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that America!" said Switzerland.

"It feels like were missing somebody!" said France.

All of the sudden Canada came out from under ground.

He said, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Who are you!" everyone said.

"I'm Canada!"

Canada went and sat in chair labeled Canada.

"I call you all here," began Switzerland(hah I bet you guys thought it was going to be America!).

"I thought America called us here," interrupted Italy.

"YOU WEREN'T!" hollered Switzerland.

"Well as I was saying before rudely interrupted, we have to take the battle somewhere else besides my country, I purpose we take it Ouran," said Sqitzerland.

"I second that," said Liechtenstein.

Everyone agreed and began to ready their armies.


End file.
